


Friendship Is The Best Thing That You Could Ever Offer Me:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Baseball, Beer, Consensual, Dinner, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e13: Ka Hopu Nui ‘Ana (When Gone Is Gone), Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, General, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Gratitude/Grateful, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 20:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve visits him at his home, & he makes sure that his friend is there for him no matter what, What does the former SWAT Commander said to that?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*





	Friendship Is The Best Thing That You Could Ever Offer Me:

*Summary: Steve visits him at his home, & he makes sure that his friend is there for him no matter what, What does the former SWAT Commander said to that?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

Renee Grover had a feeling that her husband is gonna have a visitor joining him for the game, she put two beers down in front of her husband, Captain Lou Grover, kissed the top of his head, & left. She heard a knock on her front door, just after dinner was done, she smiled, as she saw Commander Steve McGarrett was behind the door, she hugged him, "Hi, It's so good to see you, Come on in", as she lets him in through the door. "Thanks, Renee", & he was embraced by the beautiful woman again.

 

"Thank you for keeping my Lou safe", she said, as she hugged him tighter, which Steve hugged her back, "Anytime, You guys are family". "He is in the den, You go on in now, I think he won't mind the interruption", "Thanks", The Five-O Commander said with a smile, & then the former seal went straight ahead to the den's location.

 

Lou was enjoying watching some baseball, & he smiled, when Steve came in, "Hey, Man, Come on in", he said encouragingly, as he saw Steve at the door, The Hunky Brunette said with a nod, "Thanks". He took a seat next to Lou, & the big man handed him a beer, & they enjoyed watching the game, & then Lou broke the silence, by saying this. "Thanks for all that you did today, Steve, Making sure that Brad & I made it out of there alive", Steve was speechless, & said this, as a response.

 

"Anytime, Lou, I wished I could've done more, brought more to the table", Lou cut him off, by saying this, "Your gift of friendship is the best thing that you could offer me, I am glad that we are in a better place, Cause I know that if something had happened to me, You would take care of Renee, & the kids for me". "Without hesitation, Buddy, Without hesitation, But nothing is gonna happen to you", & they left at that, & continued to watch the game, til it's over.

 

The End.


End file.
